headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/LN's Congo
Playing Style He plays very defensively. Whenever the ball doesn't come his way, and at the beginning of the game, he goes toward his goal and doesn't come out unless the ball comes his way. He is very hard to beat because of the fact that all of his stats are upgraded very high. Congo is very powerful and many could say that he is OP, as with Rwanda. Appearance Congo is an idea of Landoman9582. 'He looks like an African man with light brown skin and rugged black hair. His ear canal is also darker brown. His eyes are a dark reddish color, some people would call it maroon. His eyebrows are very bushy, and he has a very mad expression on his face, as if he is losing to South Korea by 15 (although very unlikely). When he activates his power button, he gains a blue headband (similar color to Congo's flag) with a yellow symbol on it. He also has a rifle on his left side (I didn't draw that because my canvas was too little to be able to draw it) that looks similar to the one in the icon. Every five seconds, he will shoot the rifle at the opponent and cause them to go unconscious. Power Shots Rifle Shot (Air Shot) Congo will become bigger and is wearing a rebel uniform with the flag of his country on it. He grabs a rifle out from his back. He then jumps to the top of the goal and shoots the rifle towards the other goal 3 times (not able to score) and then he throws a grenade at the opponent, blowing him up, leaving Congo able to score an open goal. If his cutscene shows, he will shoot the rifle four times and throw two grenades, and when they explode, the ball will go toward the goal he scores in. If you get hit by the rifle in Fight Mode, you will lose 10 HP. If you get exploded by the grenade, you will lose 25 HP. Blow Up Car Shot (Ground Shot) Congo turn into a rebel and leave the stadium. He will then drive a car through the goal and then get out of it. He will go to the top of the goal and throw a grenade at the car. A timer noise counts down (3. 2. 1.). The car blows up, creating a fire around it. If the opponent touches it, he will be set on fire. Congo jumps down, picks up the car, and throws it at the goal (able to score). If his cutscene shows, after he throws the car (which will not be able to score) he will shoot 4 times from his rifle, all able to score but only the last ball able to be countered. If you get hit by the car when he throws it, you will lose 30 HP and if you get hit by his rifle, then you will lose 15 HP. Rifle Attack Shot (Counter Attack) When he counters, Congo will turn into a rebel soldier, but with a different uniform from the one he normally wears, because it is black instead of orange. He will pick up his rifle from out of his back, and then he will launch a bullet at the goal. After that, he will launch the ball (disguised as a bullet) at the goal, being able to be countered. If the opponent hits the bullet, he will turn into a dancer like the one in Fiji's shot. If his cutscene shows, then he will launch 3 bullets instead of two, and he will have the same effects. If you get hit by the bullets in Fight Mode, you will lose 15 HP. Unlock Requirements You must beat Rebellion Mode with 30 characters or unlock him for 9,300,000 points. A reminder is that the opponents (other than the bosses) will vary. The last characters you face will always be one of these 7: Rwanda (Africa), JAXX (Non-Countries), Guatemala (North America), Northern Cyprus (Europe), Tonga (Oceania), Peru (South America), and Bangladesh (Asia). Tips and Tricks To unlock him, you must use 30 really good characters. Some characters I would suggest are Northern Cyprus, Tonga, Rwanda, JAXX, Bangladesh, Tanzania, Guatemala, and Peru. They have very good power shots and would be useful for unlocking Congo easily. His air shot is hard to block because you never know when the grenade will blow up. It will blow up 2-5 seconds after he throws it after, so you can take a little bit of time to move away from it. If you are wearing a good costume, you can move the grenade. His ground shot is a lot harder to block because the car is bigger than Serbia's car. If you can block it, you will be able to block the shot. It is really hard though. With practice, you will get better (but not perfect) at blocking it. His counter is the easiest to block because it is very simple, similar to Boxing's counter, but better. All you have to do is make sure the bullets do NOT reach the goal. Costume Congo wears the "Ultima Helmet" which is one of the best costumes in the game. It looks like a weird black helmet (the back is blue) with something sticking out the left side. Every 3 seconds, it will launch a yellow lightning laser from the left side that causes the opponent to disappear. After 3 seconds, the opponent will come back right in front of Congo. It is a very rare SS Rank Costume (only a 3% chance of unlocking it in Survival) and when unlocked, can be bought for 5,000,000 points. Speed +10 Power +10 Jump +10 Dash +10 Kick +10 Trivia * He is the 19th character idea by 'Landoman9582. * He is the 4th African character idea by Landoman9582, after Tanzania, Ghana, and Rwanda. * Congo is now the second-to-last boss in Night Mode * Congo used to be full of rebellions, that's the reason for the power shots. * Congo is added in the LN6 Update with Rwanda and Peru. * Congo was originally meant for Rwanda, and Rwanda for Congo, but I switched them. * Congo is a large country in South Africa. It borders Angola, Burundi, Rwanda, Tanzania, Zambia, South Sudan, Central African Republic, and Uganda. * Congo is one of the characters that does not appear in Death Mode. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Landoman9582